pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9 - Double Battle Takedown Part 2
"Well sounds like Timothy and Ash are battling." smiled Hinta "Yep, I would battle with them, but I just feel like relaxing for the moment." laughed Rodney as he laid back on the sheet. "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu to Pikachu. "Pi." shrugged Pikachu "Pi...Chu." smiled Kachu "Pika...Chu...Pi...Pika." laughed Kim "Meew." laughed Nina "Be...Beeee." laughed Celebi "Chu." blushed Pikachu "Knowing Timothy he'll be starving even more after this." snickered Alice "I bet Ash will to." smiled Misty "Well I hope the both of them are hungry because I’m trying a new recipe I learned." smiled Brock as he mixed something in a bowl. "It taste pretty good so far." nodded Tanza "Hun...Hunter." agreed Haunter ………………………………..... Meanwhile Ash, Sarah, Kale and Timothy continued their battle. "I'm really not getting anywhere with Ash and Sarah is getting creamed by Timothy." thought Kale as he looked at Sarah. "Kale the battle is over here. Now Volrecks use Take Down!” shouted Ash Volrecks charged toward Honpress ramming him and sent him sliding back in front of Kale. "Are you ok Honpress?” asked Kale "Hon." nodded Honpress as it stood back up. "Warpress use Aqua Jet then Whirlpool!” shouted Sarah Warpress was surrounded by water as she flew toward Kabuldo. Just then a whirlpool formed in front of it as it turned inwards like a spinning spear of water. "Not bad. Alright Kabuldo use Sword Dance then Slash!” shouted Timothy The blade's on Kabuldo's arm's and tail started to glow red and it raised up it's left arm. Just as it was about to be hit Kabuldo slashed Warpress sending it flying back beside Honpress. "There's no way...he just keep's slashing away. Warpress are you ok?” asked Sarah "War." moaned Warpress as it stood back up. "Hay Sarah this isn't working!” shouted Kale "I see that. Let's try it." laughed Sarah "Alright." nodded Kale "What are they about to do now?” wondered Ash "Alright now it's time to use Draco Meteor!” shouted Sara and Kale. Just then Warpress and Honpress jumped side by side as the started to glow as a orb of blue energy started to form in front of their mouth. They raised their head and fired the blue orb into the air as they exploded sending down a number of blue orb's that crashed into Volrecks and Kabuldo. "Volrecks!" shouted Ash over the explosions. "Alright we got them!” exclaimed Kale "You see Cubgon when you get it right it will look like that k." smiled Sarah "Gon." nodded Cubgon "Maybe, but sometime's it doesn’t work." smiled Timothy "What does that mean?” asked Sarah When the dust cleared Volrecks was struggling to get to his feet, but Kabuldo was still standing unscathed. "What the...." said Sarah "How is it still standing...that was a perfect hit?” asked Kale "Though it may seem, but Kabuldo's defense and special defense are high enough that...he's hard to damage." laughed Timothy "Let's try again this time together though." said Kale. "Alright." nodded Sarah "What should I do. Volrecks can't take another hit like that." thought Ash looking at Volrecks. "Now Warpress and Honpress Double Draco Meteor!" shouted Kale and Sarah Just then Warpress and Honpress jumped side by side as the started to glow and a ball of blue energy formed in front of the mouth. They raised their heads and the attack launched into the air, but this time when they got to a certain altitude they combine before exploding into several smaller orb and came crashing to the ground. "That should do the trick." thought Kale to himself. "Let's see how Kabuldo come's out of that one." said Sarah When the dust cleared Kabuldo was standing over Volrecks without a scratch on its shiny brown shell.. "Kabu." said Kabuldo as he turned around. "Vol." nodded Volrecks as he stood back up. "Told you." smiled Timothy "It shielded Volrecks from our attack." noted Sarah "This guy's pokémon is really strong." noted Kale "Alright it's time to finish this. I'm getting very hungry." laughed Timothy "Warpress use Hydro Pump!” shouted Sarah "Honpress use Flamethrower!” shouted Kale Honpress fried the flamethrower while Warpress launched the hydro pump and as both the attack's headed toward Kabuldo they swirled together creating a water and fire combination attack. "Kabuldo finish this with Hydro Cannon." shouted Timothy "Kabull!” shouted Kabuldo as he raised his head and a blue orb appeared in front of his mouth. Kabuldo fired a huge stream of water from his mouth and they collided. When the two attacks collided Kabuldo's attack pushed Warpress's and Honpress's attack's all the way back hitting them and slamming them to the ground hard. "He got pass our best attack's with ease." thought Sarah as she and Kale ran up to an unconscious Warpress and Honpress. "Nice work Volrecks." smiled Ash "Vol...Rec." nodded Volrecks "You did great today Kabuldo. You've become very powerful." smiled Timothy “Bul...Kabu.” smiled Kabuldo "Hay Timothy and Ash...thanks’ for the great battle." smiled Kale "Yea it was awesome." nodded Sarah "War." nodded Warpress smiling "Pre." nodded Honpress smiling "It was allot of fun while it lasted." smiled Timothy "Yea your really strong." noted Sarah "Thanks‘. Well little one I hoped you learned a little something ok." smiled Timothy looking at Cubgon. "Gon...Cub...Cubgon." nodded Cubgon excitedly. "That's good to hear...at least your excited about learning. I wish I had your kinda enthusiasm when I was in school. " laughed Timothy "Hay wait a sec...Timothy Harmon... are you the Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon by any chance?" asked Kale "Yep." nodded Timothy "Timothy who...do you know him?" asked Sarah "He's The Cosmic Dragon!" shouted Kale "He's that Timothy!" shouted Sarah sounding shocked Just then both Sara and Kale along with Warpress and Honpress started to bow in front of him. "Yea that's me Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon." laughed Timothy "My lord I’m sorry we didn't know that it was you." said Kale "Please don't do that...I’m not that important." sighed Timothy "I can't believe we actually get to see you in person!" shouted Sarah "Yea this is so awesome!" shouted Kale "Warr!" shouted Warpress "Hon!" shouted Honpress "Let me completely introduce ourselves. My name is Kale Akugoho, and my sister is Sarah Akugoho. We're ninja of the Akugoho clan from the Hidden Breeze Village on the Island of Wind." explained Kale "The Akugoho clan...I see." smiled Timothy "The land of wind is the north of Tonami island right. Forchard island if I’m not mistaken." thought Ash "Yea that's right." nodded Kale "Well we just traveling around the region to training. We just became part of the Dragon Clan that you lead." explained Sarah "What's the Dragon Clan?" asked Ash "It's not really a clan...the dragon clan is more like a secret organization of shinobi. We help guard the Jetix region in secret from certain threats." smiled Timothy "Which branch are you with?" asked Timothy "We're with the Black Dragon Branch." said Sarah "I see." nodded Timothy "Why do you all protect the island when that's what the Hidden Shadow Village does?" asked Ash "If we don't who will...the world is a dangerous place to lie; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it. We are the last line of defense against those who are unable to be stopped by normal circumstance's. Hay I’m really hungry now...do ya'll want to have a little lunch with us?" asked Timothy "Sure." nodded Kale "If it's not a bother." smiled Sarah "Alright then let's go." said Timothy as they all headed walked back toward the rest of the group. "I see...." thought Ash "Well I have a question of my own?" asked Kale "What is it?" asked Timothy "Why are you known as the Cosmic Dragon?" asked Kale "Yea why did they give you that name?" asked Sarah “I’ve wondered the same thing.” said Ash "Well I gain the title Cosmic Dragon because of my vast knowledge about dragon's among other thing's, but mostly dragon's." laughed Timothy "I see so that's why you called your clan the Dragon Clan." said Kale "Well really I just renamed it...dragon's are some of the most powerful creature's on the planet. Dragon's have been around for centuries and will probably be around long after the human race is gone. I love to study dragon hands down that includes dragon pokémon and dragon's of other race's. I could probably tell you every dragon and dragon pokémon myth and legend that surrounds the region." laughed Timothy 'Well what's up with those pokéballs you use...I’ve never seen pokéballs like them?” asked Ash "That's because I created them myself...I just call them Emerald Pokéballs." smiled Timothy He reached into his jacket, pulled out one and held it up showing it to them. It was made exactly like a normal pokéball, but the areas that were suppose to be red were emerald green in color. "Cool.' said Kale "It basically just as powerful as your standard pokéball though, but it's mine own personal pokéball that I’ve been working on." noted Timothy as he put the pokéball back in his jacket. They got back to the camp and everybody was sitting around talking. "Your back just in time." smiled Alice "Yea...I thought we were going to have to come get you two." laughed Tanza "Who are your friends?" asked Jamie "My name is Kale and these are my pokémon buddy's Honpress and Cubgon." smiled Kale "And I’m his twin sister Sarah and this is my buddy Warpress" smiled Sarah "These two are going to be eating with us." smiled Timothy "There's plenty to go around." noted Brock "Aright time to eat." declared Timothy as Alice passed him a plate and he sat down and started to stuff his face. Everybody laughed at Timothy before grabbing a plate themselves and started eating. To Be Continued............................ Category:Season 2 Content